Complex event processing involves accessing streams of event data from different sources, and combining and analyzing the data to compute outputs that may be used to control downstream systems or for other purposes. Complex event processing systems apply one or more queries to the streams of event data to retrieve data from the streams and compute results.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known complex event processing systems.